go_degrassi_panthersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Simpson
In 'At Degrassi', <'Jack Simpson'> is a(n) Freshman. Jack is the son of Christine Nelson and Archie Simpson, and the half-brother of Emma Nelson. He is a player ''for the Degrassi Panthers' '''Football Team'. He is best-friends with Ollie Marshall. He is the ex-boyfriend ''of Chelsea Sullivan -- having ''cheated ''on her with ''good friend ''Allison Fisher; thus, tarnishing his connection with them both. He harbors a strong dislike for both Marc Bishop and Noah Anderson. ''He is portrayed by Kenton Duty B'''io S1= Introduced in ''the ''episode Brave (1) -- '''Jack Simpson's m'ain '''p'lot'l'''ine involved his friendship with his best-friend Ollie Marshall and how their bond was slightly strained when members from the football team -- Marc Bishop and Noah Anderson -- made the assumption that Ollie was gay. However, when Ollie actually came out to Jack, Jack realized how much of a jerk he'd been and repaired their bond. His plotline also involved his ''attraction to both Allison Fisher and Chelsea Sullivan and how it led to the ((Allison-Jack-Chelsea)) love triangle -- which ended after Jack and Chelsea started a relationship. However, this didn't stop Jack from cheating on her -- which led to his breakup with both Chelsea and Allison. 'A'ppearances * '''Season One: ** Brave (1) - 1.01 ** Brave (2) - 1.02 ** Cool Kids (1) - 1.03 ** Cool Kids (2) - 1.04 ** Castle Walls (1) - 1.05 ** Castle Walls (2) - 1.06 ** Read All About It (1) - 1.07 ** Read All About It (2) - 1.08 ** Empire (1) - 1.09 ** Empire (2) - 1.10 |-|S2= COMING SOON! R'elationships Chelsea Sullivan * '''F'irst 'R'elationship ** '''Started: "Read All About It (1)" ('''1.07)' ** '''Ended': "Empire (2)" ('''1.10)' *** '''R'eason: Jack cheated ''on Chelsea with her ''best-friend ''and his ''good friend ''Allison Fisher. Allison Fisher * '''F'irst''' F'ling ** '''Started':' '"Castle Walls (2)" (1.06) ** Ended:' '"Read All About It (1)" (1.07) *** R'eason: * '''S'econd F'ling ** '''Started':' '"Empire (1)" (1.09) ** Ended:' '"Empire (2)" (1.10) *** R'eason: * '''F'irst 'R'elationship ** '''Started: "Empire (2)" (1.10) ** Ended: "Empire (2)" (1.10) *** R'eason: '''T'rivia * Jack is'' often referred to as the Emma Nelson of the new era. Being her ''half-brother, it's possible for this to be true -- seeing that she ''was the first character of TNG to receive a storyline and ''he was the first character of AD to receive a storyline -- one in which he shared with his best-friend Oliver Marshall. * Jack '''briefly ''mentions Glen Simpson, his ''uncle, in the episode Brave (2) while trying to make sense of his best-friend Ollie's situation. And again, in episode Cool Kids (2). Stating how whenever his uncle comes around, they always play basketball and football, so he doesn't understand why Marc and Noah have a problem with Ollie being on the team. * Despite his'' first'' official girlfriend being Chelsea Sullivan, Jack's first official kiss was shared with Allison Fisher in the episode Castle Walls (2). * Jack was a part of the first love triangle -- ((Allison-Jack-Chelsea)). * Jack is the second ''character to ''cheat on someone they were in a relationship with. With Darius Miller being the first. And Noah Anderson being the second. Coincidentally, he and Noah both ''cheated ''with Allison Fisher by kissing her; however, Allison only pursued a fling with Jack. Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Students Category:Cheaters Category:Love Triangle Category:Football Team